


My Minnie Mouse

by batmomhoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Halloween, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmomhoe/pseuds/batmomhoe
Summary: Reader meets Antonio at a Halloween party.
Relationships: Spain (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	My Minnie Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> this story has also been posted to my tumblr @buttmano. do not repost anywhere else.

The music of the party thumped through your body, allowing you to feel the bass in your chest. Lights flashed in sync and you moved your hips hoping you were keeping the beat like the lights were. Your friends were off getting more drinks and left you on the dance floor much to your relief. The last thing you wanted to do was try to exit the dance floor and then try to reenter. With all the moving bodies around you, it was obvious that task would be almost impossible.

Your slutty version of Minnie Mouse was quite a hit and gave you exactly the attention you were trying to get. Eyes scanned up and down you, boosting your ego with each look you got. Eventually, your thighs burned from dancing too much and you left the dance floor in search of your friends. The large house that was hosting the party was fun to look at and take in all the intricate, fancy details that your cheap apartment didn’t come close to boasting. 

As you were wandering down a hallway you took a moment in your fuzzy tipsiness to pretend that you were a woman of importance, a princess, a queen, a total badass, the specifics didn’t matter. The fading of the music helped immerse you into your vague fantasy, the clicking of your heels on the marble floor feeding into your boosted ego. As you wandered you realized this wasn’t exactly a large house, it was a full-blown mansion. The pillars in the hallway, the ridiculous staircases, the almost laughable statues. It was better to see in the hallways rather than the huge dance room most of the party was confined to.

You rounded a corner and gasped when you bumped into the chest of someone, “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

A warm smile on an even warmer face greeted you, “Ah, it’s fine. What might you be doing all the way over here, away from the party?”

“I was just...wandering...,” you admitted sheepishly, fearing you weren’t supposed to be over in this part of the estate, “who are you?”

The brunet man grinned and for a moment you noted that the prince outfit he was wearing fit him almost too well, “I’m the tall, dark stranger your parents warned you about.”

He leaned down towards you, hand resting on the wall next to you. You pulled your lip in between your teeth and appreciated how well the man in front of you smelled. The small amount of alcohol in your system took hold and your face turned into a grin as you leaned up towards him, “Well I don’t think they warned me enough.”

Your comment caused a hearty laugh from him and you almost felt yourself go weak in the knees, “You, my dear, may call me Antonio.”

“I’m Y/N”

A hand reached for yours and brought it to his lips. Your cheeks heated up and you held your breath. How dare this attractive man make you so flustered?! His lips were warm on your hand and you half wished he would have kept them pressed to your skin. After a moment you let out the breath you were holding and returned the smile that he was giving you.

“We should... We should get back to the party.”

Antonio smirked and shrugged, “I’m sure they won’t miss me while I entertain a gorgeous lady. How about I take you on a tour of the house?”

“A tour? Are you sure the owner won’t mind?”

“Hmm, I’m positive he wouldn’t mind.”

He began to walk down the hall in the direction you had been heading and you scurried after him in your heels, “How can you be so sure?”

Antonio paused and looked back at you over his shoulder with a bright smile, “Because I am him.”

The look of bewilderment on your face almost made him laugh, but he refrained. You two continued to walk as he pointed out the movie theater, the gym, the indoor pool, the outdoor pool. As you two continued you allowed yourself to wonder how someone who looked as young as Antonio could own such a house. Perhaps he inherited it? Oh! Or maybe he was an inventor? Anyways, he was attractive and rather funny and the way his large arm felt draped around your shoulders felt nice.

After your tour was done Antonio looked down at you, “So, do you want to go back to the party?” he paused for a moment, “Or would you maybe like a more _intimate_ tour of the master bedroom?”

“Bedroom,” the choice was easy and you happily turned back around to face the direction you just came from.

Your eagerness made Antonio laugh and he walked briskly back towards his room, making you nearly jog to catch up with him. Giggles and laughs left both of you and the second his bedroom door closed you were both feverishly kissing each other. His hands wandered up to your curves and easily spread over a large amount of your body at one time. Your lips trailed down from his lips to his neck, determined to leave hickeys on his gorgeous skin.

Antonio easily lifted you from the ground, your legs wrapping around him as he carried you across the huge room. His hands gripped your ass and he boldly used your body to grind you against him. Your lips only parted from his skin to let out a quiet moan. Gently, he laid you on the bed, and without a word, he knelt on the floor and pulled you closer until your ass was even with the edge of the bed. You laughed softly before he slowly pulled your thong off, smirking at the fact that you wore one underneath your skimpy little skirt.

One of his large fingers ran up and down your slit and you sighed, leaning your head back onto the bed. If Antonio had been sober, he probably would have teased you until you were begging desperately for him to do more. But alas, he was also a bit tipsy and therefore couldn’t help but immediately dive in. His tongue now ran up your slit, collecting some of your wetness on his tongue and happily lapping it up. A thick finger slid into you as his mouth wrapped around your clit, sucking gently.

You muttered a curse as a hand wandered down to tangle in his thick, luscious locks. His free hand wrapped around your thigh, pulling you even closer to his face. A second finger joined the first inside of you and already you could feel a pleasurable stretch in your nether regions. His mouth was skilled and as he easily worked at your clit while curling his fingers in you he relished in the sounds of your heavy pants and moans. Antonio was determined and within ten minutes he had you gasping, your hips going into spasms as you were dangerously close to your climax. Just as you were about to both warn him and possibly pull him off of your pussy, Antonio doubled down and quickened his movements, easily sending you over the edge.

After you came down you saw Antonio grinning stupidly, now shirtless and a condom laying next to you. Carefully, he began to take your costume off as he kissed you roughly. Once your tits were bare Antonio wasted no time and began to play with them, loving how the action made you squirm and grind yourself against him. Again, had he been sober he would have teased you and called you playful pet names, but for now, he was lucky he wasn’t blackout drunk. Once he had his fill of your boobs, and once they were successfully covered in hickeys, he tugged his pants off and finally joined you on the bed, moving you to lay in the middle of the big mattress.

While kissing you again Antonio opened the condom and rolled it on before slowly pushing into you. Both of you groaned in unison and his large body easily hid all of you beneath him. His elbows rested next to your shoulders as his hands ran through your hair, his hips slowly thrusting in and out, dragging his cock along your walls. Occasionally he dipped down to kiss you again and you briefly noted how soft yet rough this man above you was. Perfectly contradicting.

You whined his name and lifted your hips up to meet his, silently pleading for him to do more to you. And he listened. His rhythm quickened and more importantly, became harder. His cock pushed in and out of your walls, the stretch nearly making you squeal in pleasure. The sounds your body made as they collided made your cheeks heat up, but ultimately it was so lewd it just turned you both on more. Hands grabbed at his back, nails digging into his skin while your legs wrapped around his waist as much as they could.

Antonio was moaning in your ear, your name falling from his mouth every now and then as his hands gripped your shoulders, allowing him to thrust even faster. Until one of his hands left to once again stimulate your clit between your bodies. His other hand now slid under your shoulders, effectively holding onto both your shoulders. Antonio was desperately trying to hold his climax back so you could at least cum right after he did. Though if he were, to be honest, it was hard, you looked so gorgeous sprawled out beneath him and moaning his name that it was difficult not to cum right then and there.

Your thighs tensed around his waist and his fingers did what he was hoping for - within minutes you were once again calling out his name while climaxing. He groaned as he felt your pussy clench around his cock and he finally let himself go as well. You wish you could have burned the image of Antonio’s orgasm face into your mind as you felt his cock twitch inside of you, filling up the condom.

For a moment, Antonio stilled, and you both caught your breath, your legs untangling themselves from the taught body above you. Then Antonio slowly pulled out with a quiet moan and left the bed. He discarded the condom and pulled a pack of baby wipes out of his nightstand. You laid on the bed looking at the ceiling as your chest still rose and fell heavily. After a moment the pack of wipes came into view as he wordlessly offered you one. Sitting up, you took one and it served its purpose.

Antonio crawled underneath his covers and he was happy when you did the same. You figured hell, you two just had sex so you earned the right to stay the night. If he really wanted to kick you out he’d have to drag you. The wisps of hair on his chair made your thighs clench and you sighed, ignoring the horny thoughts to instead cuddle next to him.

“My parents should have warned me more.”

A deep laugh came from your partner and he rubbed at your shoulder, “I have to admit, I’m glad they didn’t.”


End file.
